Kanda et Allen
by Akimi Aya
Summary: La fin est assez … déprimante. Si vous ne voulez pas de fin triste alors je vous conseille de ne pas lire.


Résumé: La fin est assez … déprimante. Si vous ne voulez pas de fin triste alors je vous conseille de ne pas lire.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux. ^^

Note: Bonne lecture.

_**Kanda et Allen**_

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que notre haine deviendrait un tel amour. Je t'ai haï dès que je t'ai vu. C'étais ma façon d'agir pour me protéger. Je ne voulais pas me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, dans cette vie qui était la notre, menant seulement à la tristesse de la mort d'un être chère. Tu fus le seul capable de me comprendre, le seul capable de voir ce que personne ne voyait en moi. Durant nos multiples disputes tu me conseillais et tentais de m'aider. Le mur de glace et d'impassibilité que j'avais créé disparaissait de plus en plus en ta présence. Je continuais de t'agacer juste pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et de ressentir cette sensation de bien-être près de toi. Nos combats me faisait souffrir et me remplissait de joie en même temps, je te blessais mais je pouvais te toucher.

Un soir de fête à la Congrégation, tout bascula, alors que je buvais un peu trop de whisky coca, et que je commençais à être bourré, je décidais d'aller prendre l'air avant de me coucher. J'allais mal, raisons pour laquelle j'avais forcé sur l'alcool. Sans m'en rendre compte, et tout en marchant, je pleurais, je pleurais de mon idiotie, mon idiotie d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Comment pouvais-je être amoureux de toi? Pourquoi est ce que j'espérais que ce soi réciproque, alors que c'était impossible? Soudain, je vis une personne en boule contre un arbre, j'entendais cette personne sangloter, j'effaçais toute preuve de mes larmes et tentai de reprendre contenance, ce qui fut très dur. En m'approchant, je te reconnu. «Oi, Moyashi.» Tu ne réagit pas, je me rapprocha de toi. « Moyashi?» Aucune réponse de ta part, je me rapprochais encore, seul quelques centimètres nous séparais. «Moyashi, pourquoi tu pleures?» Aucune réaction, je mis ma fierté de côté, et fit ce que me dictait mon cœur qui souffrait de te voir pleurer, je te pris dans mes bras. Tu sursauta, j'eus l'impression que tu venais à peine de me remarquer.

«Pourquoi tu pleures, Moyashi?

- Qu … Que … Pourquoi tu me tiens dans tes bras? *dit-il rouge écrevisse* … Et je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda.

- Tch … Tu as pas répondu pourquoi pleures-tu?

- …

- …

- …

- Allen?

- … Je …

- Tu …?

- … Je … Je t' …

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais? Qu'est ce qui va pas?

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça Kanda?

- Parce que je t'aime.» Je me couvris la bouche me rendant compte de mes propos. Je sentais que j'avais le visage rouge. Je te vis écarquillés les yeux et rougir.

«Vraiment?

- … *rougi de plus en plus*

- Kanda … Tu … Tu le penses vraiment?» Dans un élan de conneries en plus, je posa ma main droite sur ta joue et tout en la caressant, je viens déposer un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu me regarda incrédule, je baissais les yeux ne voulant pas voir la colère qui envahirais ton magnifique visage d'ici peu. J'avais tant peur de ta réaction. Au lieu de ça, je sentis une main sous mon menton, tu me redressa le visage pour que je te regarde dans les yeux. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mon visage, je rouvrit les yeux que j'avais fermé et vis une chose merveilleuse, tes larmes coulaient et tu souriais, un sourire sincère pas celui qui cachait ta souffrance aux autres. Tu rapprocha ton visage du miens, mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau, nos lèvres se touchèrent tendrement, je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre, le baiser s'intensifia et ce fut plus passionné, nos langues entamèrent une valse. A contre cœur nous nous sommes séparé afin de récupérer notre souffle, nos front l'un contre l'autre, main dans le main, nos regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. On resta ainsi profitant du moment ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.  
Le lendemain je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de crâne et je me remémora mon magnifique rêve ... La pluie commença a couler, on ne la remarquer pas trop occupés qu'on étais à s'embrassait. Finalement on décida d'aller dans ta chambre pour ne pas prendre froid, le mienne étant plus loin. A peine la porte fermé, nous retournions a nos occupations. On s'embrassait, moi collé a toi, toi collé contre le mur. Tes mains me caressait les cheveux tandis que les miennes commençais à ce balader sur ton corps, ta chemise blanches collé à ta peau laissait voir ton corps svelte mais m'empêcher de te toucher. Elle finit au sol quelques secondes plus tard suivit de ma chemise noir. Nous avions tous les deux déjà fait ça avec d'autres mais c'était différent, on prenais notre temps savourant le plaisir de nos mains sur le corps de l'autre. Je ne sais comment, mais nous étions désormais sur le lit, moi sur toi. Je t'embrassa le cou laissant des suçons un peu partout sur ta peau pâle, j'allongeais les baisers que je faisais sur les zones fragiles de ton cou me délectant de tes gémissement. Mes mains se baladaient sur ton torse, passant sur tes muscles dans l'espoir de retenir chacune de tes courbes. Mes lèvres descendirent sur ton torse pour le parsemé de baiser et de suçons. Je t'embrassa et tu en profitas pour échanger nos position d'un coup de hanches. Je subi les mêmes supplices que je t'avais fait subir, je gémissais à chacun de tes gestes. Je trouvais mon pantalon trop étroit, toi aussi apparemment. Nous étions désormais en tenue d'Adam, on s'observait s'imprégnant de l'image de l'autre légèrement essoufflés et rouge de gène ... Je sortis de mes pensées, qui me mettait dans un sacré état, en sentant quelqu'un se blottir contre moi. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise, pendant que la personne s'écarta de moi, apparemment autant surpris que moi. Je tourna la tête, et je vis cette personne chère à mon cœur, hantant mes rêves (souvent suivis de douches froides, très froide).  
"A ... Allen? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
- C'est ma chambre ..." Je remarqua seulement à ce moment là qu'effectivement je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.

- Yu?

- ...

- Tu réagis pas quand je t'appelle Yu ... Qu'est ce qui te prend?  
- Allen * rougis*. On a pas fait ça?  
- Fait ça ...?" Apparemment il vient a peine de remarquer sa nudité face à moi.  
" Allen?  
- *murmure des choses incompréhensible*  
- Je t'aime.  
- *Écarquille les yeux*". Je fut blesser qu'il ait oublier ce qui c'était passé la veille. Peut-être qu'il a crut rêver comme moi? Je l'embrassais tendrement espérant une réaction, celle-ci fut immédiate, il intensifia le baiser en demandant l'accès à sa langue pour une valse endiablé avec sa jumelle.

Cela faisait un an que l'on était en couple. Nous étions tous les deux dans un pré, un peu plus loin se trouvait Lavi et Lenalee cachés par les arbres de la foret. Tu posas un genoux à terre, le visage crispé. "Allen? Ça va?". Ta peau d'habitude si claire pris un ton gris. Je m'inquiétais de te voir ainsi. Et me voilà maintenant à essayer d'obtenir une réponse de ce qui se passe depuis cinq minutes. Les larmes coulent sur ton visage, des stigmates apparaissent sur ton front, ton sang coule. En voyant cela je me crispe, n'osant bouger. Tu m'embrasse comme si c'était le dernier. Que ce passe-t-il mon cœur? Pourquoi te comporte tu ainsi?  
" Tue moi.

- ...

- Yu, tue moi s'il te plaît. * dit-il d'une voix faible*  
- A ... Allen, pourquoi?  
- Je suis désolé de t'abandonnai. Je ... Je n'arrive plus à le contrôlé ... J'ai mal ... Tue, tue moi avant que je ne te blesse ...  
- Jamais je ne pourrais te tuer!  
- Je t'en supplies ... Aaaah!  
- Allen!  
- Je t'aime Yu. Adieu.  
- Dis pas ça! Je ... Je ...  
- Tue moi ...  
- Allen?" Ce n'est plus Allen, j'ai en face de moi un Noah. Je l'entends articuler "tue moi Yu", je saisis Mugen, je ne peux pas le tuer ... Les larmes coulent sans vouloir s'arrêter.  
{"Si je ne contrôle plus le Noah, tu me tueras.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Promet moi de me tuer pour pas que je souffre et pour pas que je te blesse.

- ...

- Promet le Yu!  
- Promis.  
- Merci, je t'aime Yu.  
- Je t'aime Allen"} Je lui ait promis. Je dois respecter cette promesse même si ce seras la dernière. Je lui transperce le cœur avec Mugen, les larmes coulent, et je lui dit que je l'aime en le regardant s'effondrer. Il sourit et chuchote un merci. Tu es mort devant moi. Je hurle ton nom, je viens de perdre tous ce que j'avais, et c'est moi qui est mis fin. J'entends Lavi et Lenalee venir en courant, il est trop tard, ils ne vont pas assez vite. Je me saisis de nouveau de Mugen. "Attend moi mon cœur, je te rejoins". Alors que les larmes ne cessais de couler je me transperce de Mugen. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir les visages horrifiés de Lavi et Lenalee tous les deux en larme accourent vers nous, mais il est trop tard. Je vais rejoindre mon amour a qui je viens d'ôter la vie. Mon souffle me quitte, je me sens partir le sourire aux lèvres. Je sens des mains sur mon corps, sûrement Lenalee ou Lavi ... Qu'importe. Je te rejoins Al...


End file.
